Parasol
by Alvita.Carew
Summary: Question: What happens when a girl named Laula decided to mess with her best friend Aika's relationship with Peter White? Answer: Complete and total mayhem
1. Random Irritation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the heart no kuni no Alice (Alice in the country of hearts) characters that are present in this story, they belong to Soumei Hoshino & Quinrose.

I only claim ownership of Aika Rio.

Laula Koi belongs to cookies-n-jam Deviantart

* * *

Aika was bored, boredom was something Aika didn't like, so she decided to go to the Amusement Park to see her friend Laula. As Aika walked into the front gates she spotted Laula and Boris straight away – mostly because of Boris' giant pink feather boa. Aika ran up to the pair

"Hey Laula! and Boris! How would you like to come over to the Castle and have tea?" Aika asked excitedly. Laula and Boris looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, nothing better to do." Laula replied lazily, Aika jumped up and down like five year old happily

"Okay then lets go!" She said dragging them towards the gates.

Once at the Castle Aika dragged Boris and Laula towards the hedge maze where at the centre was a small circular table set up nicely for tea, which struck Laula as odd since most of the tea parties were huge and elaborate… then again it was Aika who had set it up and she was never one to do anything showy.

"Aika! There you are, I was worried!" Peter shouted from the table, Aika laughed

"Peter, it's been ten minutes what did you think would happen to me in ten minutes? You worry too much." She said while sitting down at the table next to Peter and Laula.

"Hey Aika what type of cake is this?" Laula asked looking at a small cake with pink and white icing on the top.

"That's a strawberry sponge cake, I thought it would be nice." Aika replied simply. Laula and Aika then began talking about a few of the other cakes that were set out, all the while Peter was glaring at Laula, much to the amusement of Boris whom found the conversation about cakes rather boring. After an hour Laula and Boris decided to leave saying if they were gone too long Gowland would start plotting majorly random schemes to humiliate the Hatter.

The pair of lovers walked in silence until Boris' curiosity got the better of him

"Hey Laula, do you have any idea what Peter was doing while you and Aika were talking?" he asked casually.

"No, what was he doing?" she replied

"He was death glaring at you the entire time." Boris said lazily, Laula stopped walking and looked at him

"He was doing what?!" She shouted. Boris looked at her confused

"You mean you had no idea Peter was glaring at you?" He questioned

"No! However if I had noticed I would have screamed at him. That man should be thankful he's even with Aika, she deserves so much better than that idiot." Laula said angrily before continuing walking much faster than normal. Boris stood in the same place slightly stunned, he had never seen Laula get mad about anything, then he quickly ran to catch up to her.

As soon as Laula had returned to the Amusement Park she locked herself in her room and began pacing

"What on earth can I say to make Aika realise she is dating a complete and total psychopath?!" Laula shouted at her pillows, when the pillows didn't answer she began throwing them at the wall

"YOU. ARE. NO. HELP!" she shouted at the same pillows that were now strewn across her bedroom floor.

"Oh I guess I'll just tell her as it is, however it can't be in the Castle… I'll just drag her here." She thought aloud. She picked up her parasol and marched out of her room heading for the castle again.

As she entered the Castle ground the went over to the closest maid

"WHERE IS AIKA?!" she shouted, the maid flinched at the loud command however she answered the question as politely as possible

"I believe Miss Aika is in the garden with Lord White." She replied before running off. Laula automatically felt guilty about snapping at the maid she didn't mean to, however she was still slightly mad at Peter. Laula walked in the direction of the gardens and spotted two white rabbit ears which could only mean one thing, Peter White, and that meant that Aika was probably with him, like she always seemed to be. As she rounded the next corner in the maze she saw Aika and Peter. Aika looked up from what she was doing and looked at Laula confused

"Hey Laula, what are you doing back so quickly?" she asked, Laula didn't respond instead she simply grabbed Aika by the wrist and dragged her in the direction of the Amusement Park, completely ignoring Peter and Aika's protests.

Laula didn't stop dragging Aika until she was safely back in her room, with the door locked securely.

"What in hell did you do that for!?" Aika asked furious, Laula sat down, exhausted from all the shouting.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you in private – which means without Peter." Laula said simply, Aika crossed her arms

"Well what was so important you dragged me from the Castle to your room?" she said sceptically, Laula sighed

"I know this is going to hard for you to hear but I thought it would be better if I talked to you instead of someone who doesn't know you all that well…" She started Aika yawned

"Will you get to the point in this century or the next one?" she questioned, Laula glared at her

"I was going to tell you that Peter is too overprotective and recently it's gotten much worse, maybe you should consider living apart for a little bit, you know take a break." Laula suggested, Aika glared at her friend her eyes molten gold

"How dare you try to tell me how to live my life! Yes Peter is overprotective, but did you ever stop to think that I might like it that way!?" She yelled before unlocking the door and storming off. Boris out in the Park watched as Aika stormed right passed him, without so much as a passing glance. So being naturally curious he went to the last place he has seen Aika – Laula's room.

Boris walked through the corridor and stopped in front of Laula's slightly ajar door. Inside the room he could hear quiet sobbing

"Why did I confront her like this, you should have told me this would happen, you should have stopped me." Laula said to her pillows, once again the pillows didn't answer

"Stop giving me the silent treatment, I know I was wrong but you don't need to rub my face in it." She said in-between sniffles. Boris smiled at Laula's childish behaviour

"Don't be sad Laula, you did what you thought was right you shouldn't feel bad for that." Boris said quietly. Laula looked at her pillows shocked

"You know you pillows sound just like Boris, how odd." She said smiling, she then turned to the door.

"You know Boris you can come in." Laula said shyly. Boris slowly walked into the room.

"So what happened between you and Aika, I've never seen her eyes turn a darker gold than mine." He asked slowly. Laula looked at the floor

"I told her that she should take a break from seeing Peter, he's too clingy and I don't think they should be together, because Aika's too good for him." She said quietly. Boris looked at her concerned

"I agree with you that Peter and Aika shouldn't be together, however it's Aika's choice so we shouldn't meddle in her affairs. Just promise me you won't do anything you regret, like break the two of them up." He said kindly, Laula looked up at Boris and smiled

"Okay I promise, now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I really need some sleep it's been a long day." She replied, Boris kissed Laula's forehead and walked out of her room

"Sweet dreams." He said before closing the door. Laula smiled

"Time for me to plan a break-up." She whispered

Laula looked around the room she had set up for Aika, from 'Peter', the room was covered in pink frilly lace, she had pink dresses in the closet, the room had been completely trashed and everything had slight droplets of bright pink paint. Laula smiled to herself.

"This should do and if this doesn't break the two of them up, nothing will." She said to herself walking out of the room. Just as she was about to leave the Castle she put a sticky-note on Aika's door that read 'I thought I'd surprise you by redecorating you room – Peter'. Laula then quickly ran out of the Castle, not wanting to be spotted. When she arrived back at the Amusement Park, Boris was waiting for her at the gate

"Why are you dresses like a ninja?" he asked amused, Laula looked around franticly for something to be used as a distraction, when she found nothing she looked to her left and pointed in that general direction

"LOOK A DISTRACTION!" she screamed. Boris looked over to where she pointed, then Laula ran into the Park, not looking back.

Aika walked into the Castle's main building and went straight to her room, she had one really hectic day. First off she was summoned to see Vivaldi and was told to go to the Tower of Clover in her place, because she simply didn't want to go, and once there she had to listen to Nightmare's constant complaining to Gray on how much he didn't want to do any work. So all she wanted to do was sleep. When she reached her room she noticed the small sticky-note on her door, after Aika had read it she smiled, it was always nice seeing what surprises Peter had for her, however when she opened her door, she was surprised but not in a good way. Her eyes rapidly changed to gold and purple lightning danced around her small frame. Aika stormed into Peter's room and as soon as she saw him slapped him hard in the face.

"How dare you! I thought you knew me better. I guess people were right we do need to spend some time apart. I'm leaving this castle right now and unless you apologise I'll never speak to you again!" She shouted before running out of the castle. Peter stood in his room bewildered he had no idea what had just happened but he had to find out.

Aika kept running until she ended up at the Hatter Mansion.

"Elder sister! Elder sister! Did you come to play?" The twins said excitedly, Aika looked down at the two boys, clearly if they were talking to her, she had calmed down.

"Sorry boys another time, I have to talk to Elliot. Is he here?" Aika said smiling softly at the boys, the twins pouted

"Yeah, the Newbie Hare's here. He's in his room." The twins said sadly opening the gates for Aika to enter. She roamed the corridors of the mansion until she found Elliot's room. She knocked three time on his door in quick succession, the door opened to show a rather confused Elliot

"Aika? What are you doing at the Mansion, I thought you'd never come here again after the tea party fiasco." He said, Aika looked at the ground

"I was wondering if you could ask Blood if I could stay here for a little while… I really don't want to stay at the Castle right now." She asked shyly, Elliot smiled

"I'm sure we can persuade Blood to let you stay here, since your clearly upset over something." He replied kindly, Aika looked up and smiled

"Thanks Elliot!" she said happily, before the two of them walked to Blood's room.

Elliot walked into Blood's room with Aika following closely behind him. Blood looked up from his desk

"Elliot? What is it you want?" he asked bored, Elliot shifted uncomfortably

"Would it be alright if Aika stayed here for a little while?" he asked quickly, Blood switched his gaze for Elliot to Aika, who was still behind Elliot.

"Absolutely not." He replied bluntly, Elliot looked shocked

"Please Blood, something in the Castle has made her come here, you know she'd only come here if she was in dire need of assistance." Elliot reasoned, Blood continued to stare at Aika

"No, I won't allow her in My Mansion." He said plainly, this time Aika spoke up in her defence

"Please Blood, this is my only option, and if I did stay here I wouldn't do nothing, I'd help out in anyway I can. Please this is the closest to begging I can get." Blood looked at Aika and Elliot, clearly realising they wouldn't stop asking he sighed

"Fine, I guess you can stay. However whatever I tell you to do you have to do it." He said clearly beaten, Aika smiled

"Thank you Blood." She replied

Laula was walking around the park aimlessly, she was incredibly bored after she had created the perfect break-up scenario, she had nothing to do with her time. Boris walked up behind her.

"So are you going to tell me why you were dressed like a ninja before?" he asked smirking, Laula turned to him and grabbed his wrist

"I can't tell you here." She said before taking Boris to the Ferris Wheel

"So can you tell me now?" he asked, Laula sighed "I was dressed like a ninja because I snuck into the Heart Castle and caused Peter and Aika to break-up." She said sheepishly Boris looked shocked

"You broke up Peter and Aika!?" he said still shocked, Laula nodded

"I can't believe you did that." He said dazed

"Please don't tell Aika I did this she'd hate me forever." Laula begged

"Fine I won't tell her as long as you never do anything like this again, agreed?"

"Alright I promise I'll never do anything like this again."

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first story I have ever posted on here so, comments and and ideas would be appreciated


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but Aika Rio...

* * *

Peter stood in his room still utterly bewildered as to why Aika had a) slapped him and b) yelled at him and ran out. He hadn't done anything wrong… or had he? At this thought Peter began to panic. If he had done something wrong he needed to immediately find out what he had done and come up with an appropriate apology, or if it wasn't his fault he needed to find out who had decided to play such a nasty trick on him. Peter decided it was most likely a trick, so he went to the one man in Wonderland who enjoyed pranks more than anyone. Boris.

In the middle of the night Peter had walked out of the Castle completely unnoticed, and snuck into the Amusement Park, he knew that he could just walk through the front gates, but where was the fun in that? Peter then silently walked into Boris' room, and switched on the light. Boris groaned

"Laula, what do you want I was sleeping." He said sleepily, Peter rolled his eyes

"Guess again genius." Peter said sarcastically, Boris immediately sat up in his bed

"Peter White!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Boris yelled confused. Peter glared at him

"I came here to find out why Aika ran into my room slapping me before yelling about how I don't know her, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Peter asked seriously, Boris began laughing nervously

"I know nothing about that…" he said before trailing off. Peter changed his clock into a gun and pointed it directly at Boris' head

"Tell me what you know now cat." He growled. Boris looked around quickly to see if his weapon was close. When he saw his gun on the other side of the room he sighed

"Fine. I'll tell you, however you didn't hear this from me." He said before telling Peter Laula's master plan.

After Peter had gotten the answer he was looking for, he left Boris' room (without turning the light off) and then quietly moved across the hall to Laula's room. Opening the door soundlessly he walked inside and glanced around her room quickly. Peter didn't want to get his revenge straight away so he needed to find something of Laula's that carried sentimental value so he could use it later in a plot for revenge, he then noticed Laula's parasol on top of her dresser. Peter snatched the parasol and disappeared into the night.

Laula woke up feeling refreshed and happy, Aika was no longer with Peter and the best part was neither one of them knew about her involvement. She skipped out of her room ready for anything the day threw at her. After skipping around the park for about an hour she suddenly felt like something was missing so she stopped. Some of the Park staff began to look at her strangely, they knew Laula was strange however randomly stopping every hour on the hour to look around was weird even for her. Eventually the staff came up to her

"Miss Laula, what exactly are you doing?" they asked, Laula looked at them a strange expression on her face

"I think I've lost something, but I'm not sure what." She said dreamily before walking off.

Peter had been looking all over for Aika, it was if she had just vanished off the face of the planet. He had been to the Amusement Park (and entered normally this time) and he'd been to the Tower of Clover. She was no where. After walking around looking depressed a thought occurred to him, if Aika didn't want to be found she'd go to the one place no one would ever think of looking for her – The Hatter Mansion. He quickly rushed off in the direction of the Mansion. In front of the Mansion Elliot was yelling at the twins for slacking off, again. The twins immediately stopped arguing with Elliot and glared when they saw Peter.

"What do you want rabbit?" The twins asked viciously, Peter looked at them his face blank

"Where's Aika?" he replied simply, before the twins could respond Elliot stepped in.

"Aika doesn't want to see you; you freakishly over obsessed rabbit." Elliot said bluntly, Peter looked at the three as if nothing had been said, he simply pulled out his gun and aimed at Elliot's heart

"Perhaps if I shoot you; you or one of your comrades will tell me what I wish to know." He said coldly, however just as he was about to fire Blood walked out of the Mansion

"Peter White. You shouldn't be in my territory, if you leave now I assure you that you won't be shot." Blood said calmly, Peter glared at Blood

"I'm not leaving without Aika." he replied angrily, Blood's expressionless face didn't falter however a flash of fury could be seen in his eyes

"Clearly Aika does not wish to see you, and if you were a true gentleman you'd accept her need for space." He said attempting to stay calm. Peter put his gun away and walked off knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this approach.

After Boris' little encounter with Peter, he decided no matter what the consequences he was going to tell Aika exactly what Laula had done, however first he needed to find out where Aika was. He decided to start his search by talking to his mini informants – The twins. Just before he reached the beginning of the Hatter territory, the twins ran up to Boris

"Hey Boris, You'll never guess what happened that annoying rabbit man came here trying to speak to elder sister but the boss and the newbie hare stopped him!" They said happily, Boris looked at them

"Yeah, your boss gets lots of people to leave his property – usually in body bags." Boris said blankly, the twins smiled

"That's not the reason it's so shocking the boss got him to leave using Words!" The replied excitedly, Boris looked at the two of the confused then laughed

"Wow, clearly whatever he came here for was really important or else he wouldn't have left in such a dignified manner." He said still laughing, the twins nodded

"Of course it was important! He came here to see Elder sister." The boys replied, Boris looked at the shocked

"Wait. You mean Aika is here?" Boris asked surprised, the twins nodded again

"Yep, elder sister has been here for 3 days now." The boys boasted, Boris looked at the curiously "Would you mind if I talk to her?" Boris asked

The twins ran up to Aika's temporary room in the Mansion and knocked on the door

"Elder sister Boris wants to talk to you! Should we throw him out?" The twins asked excitedly, there was no answer. Finally the door was opened slowly to reveal Aika in a rather bad mood. Boris noticed she wasn't wearing her usual outfit from the heart castle instead it was a pale yellow long-sleeve shirt and a light pink skirt, over the top of this was a sleeveless white jacket with a pink belt.

"Boris what do you want? I've had one hell of a day, working for Blood is a nightmare." She said bluntly, Boris looked at her confused

"You work for Blood?" He asked incredulously, Aika glared at him

"Yes for the moment I am working for Blood Dupre. Now if that was all you wanted to ask me, you can leave now." Aika replied irritated, Boris laughed

"That's not what I wanted to tell you. Now if you wouldn't mind can I please come in, this conversation shouldn't be overheard." He said seriously, Aika rolled her eyes

"Fine you can come in." she replied exasperated, when Boris entered the room she closed the door and locked it

"Okay, now what did you want to tell me?" Aika asked, Boris then began to tell her about Laula's plan

"You mean Laula did this?! I swear when I next see her she is doomed." Aika said darkly

"Uh… Okay… If you excuse me I think I'm going to leave now." Boris replied before unlocking the door and quickly walking away from Aika's room – where chilling laughter could be heard.

Ten minutes after Boris had ran out of the Mansion, Aika was called to Blood's office

"What do you want now?" Aika asked tiredly, Blood looked up from the paperwork on his desk

"I need you to steal some tea for me in the Heart castle." He said lazily, Aika looked at him shocked

"You can't possibly be serious." She said confused, Blood looked at her with a completely serious face

"I never joke about tea." He replied bluntly, Aika glared at him

"I'm not going, and there is no way you can make me." She said stubbornly, Blood smirked

"Oh really? I believe one of my conditions of you living here was following my instructions to the letter." He said still smirking, Aika silently cursed herself the moron was right she had agreed to following his orders, but she never realised he'd act like a child.

"Fine I'll go get you this tea." She said irritably before walking out of the Mansion and in the direction of the Castle. However when she reached a crossroad she stopped

"I think I should pay a visit to Laula before I get this stupid tea for the Hatter." Aika said aloud before walking in the direction of the Amusement Park.

Laula was bored. It had been three days since her devious deed and not once in that time had Aika come to her for advice on what to do, it made Laula sad that her best friend hadn't come to visit once since the incident. Just as these thoughts were racing through her mind, she saw the familiar flash of blonde and acid green. Aika marched up to her and she looked deadly calm

"Laula. Did you happen to, oh I don't know create a "full-proof" plan to break-up me a Peter?" She asked in a voice that chilled Laula to the bone, Laula's eyes went wide

"How did you…I mean I have no idea what your talking about." She replied trying to look calm and composed.

"Oh really? So does that mean Boris was lying to me?" Aika asked coldly, Laula flinched slightly at her tone.

"No. He wasn't lying. I'm sorry Aika but I just didn't think you and Peter are as perfect for each other as you make it seem, and I thought if you two spent some time apart you'd notice it too…"Laula confessed sheepishly, Aika calm demeanour snapped and her eyes went gold

"Never. Mess. Around. With. My. Personal. Life. Again." She said through gritted teeth before walking off to steal the tea for Blood. Laula was no longer bored. She was miserable.

When Aika returned with the stolen tea, Boris was hanging around the Hatter gates with the twins.

"Elder sisters back!" The twins shouted happily, Aika attempted to smile

"Yep, and hopefully your boss doesn't make me leave again for the day." She replied, Boris looked at Aika confused. He had noticed that when Aika was around the twins she was much more hyper than usual however on this occasion her smiles and cheeriness was all fake. Aika looked over to find Boris looking at her curiously

"Boris. Tell Laula her parasol is missing." She said emotionlessly. The twins looked up at Aika

"Is Elder sister okay?" They asked concerned, Aika laughed

"I'm fine. I think I've just had a long day and need to relax. So I'll give this tea to Blood and then probably go to sleep." She said smiling before entering the mansion's grounds.

After the brief meeting with Aika, Laula had gone straight to her room, locked the door and sat on her bed looking completely depressed and defeated

"Why is it everything I do ends up wrong?" she asked her pillows, which were now her own personal team of therapists. The pillows were silent.

"I know you told me not to do anything random but I couldn't think of an easier way to tell her 'Hey your boyfriend is a sadist evil rabbit and I think for your safety you should stop dating him.'" She replied feeling more depressed with each word. Once again the pillows did not answer her Laula sighed

"Once again your all no help. I need to find a better therapist." She said while drifting off to sleep.

Laula found herself in a seemingly endless desert which meant only one thing she was in the world of dreams – Nightmare's realm

"Hello Laula. What's made you look so sad?" he asked kindly, Laula looked up at the incubus

"Couldn't you just read my mind and find out." She replied bitterly, Nightmare smiled

"I could just read your mind but I'd rather you tell me instead." He replied simply, Laula sighed.

"It's Aika. I accidently on purpose broke up Peter and Aika and now she mad at me, even though I told her why I did it." She said quietly, Nightmare laughed

"Laula, you can't push your beliefs on another person, no matter how true they might be. Half the people in Wonderland believe that Aika shouldn't have chosen Peter as her soul mate, however out of respect they talk about it behind their backs…Which now that I think about it isn't a very good other option. Anyway I'm sure Aika will forgive you, it may take time for her to forgive you but she will and you want to know why? It's because you two are best friends and something like this has I'm sure happened in the past and it will happen in the future." Nightmare replied reassuringly, Laula smiled for the first time in hours

"Thanks Nightmare." She said brightly

"It was my pleasure and now it's time for you to wake up." He said before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this is the second chapter of Parasol...


	3. Vanished

**Diclaimer: **Look at previous disclaimers

* * *

When Laula awoke from her chat with Nightmare she had come up with another plan. Laula had planned to run away. If she wasn't around any place where Aika might show up it would give her some time to realise that what Laula did was all for Aika's happiness, so she quickly packed some supplies into a backpack and wrote a quick note for anyone who would be bothered looking for her and left in the direction of the forest.

After Aika had gone into the mansion Boris stayed around with the twins for a little bit longer before deciding it would be best to leave and see how Laula was doing. When Boris arrived at the Amusement Park everyone was in a panic, Boris notice Gowland in middle of all the chaos and thought that since he was in the centre of all, he'd have some idea of what was happening

"Hey old man! What's going on?" Boris asked confused, Gowland looked at him distraught

"Oh Boris it's horrible, we've lost Laula! I saw Laula run into her room looking upset a few hours ago and when she hadn't come out of her room for all that time, I decided to go play her a song to cheer her up but when I got there I found this!" He said while pulling out a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handing it to Boris

"I have decided to leave the Amusement Park temporarily, I don't want to be found for the time being so please don't look for me signed Laula Koi." Boris read aloud, Boris' eyes widened

"Oh my god she's run away?! Is she insane? I'm going after her." He said sternly, Gowland looked at Boris' determined face

"Are you sure you should, the letter did say that she doesn't want to be found." He said cautiously, Boris glared at him

"I don't care what the damn letter says I am going to find her and I know someone who's going to help me whether they like it or not." Boris replied before running off in the direction of the Hatter Mansion.

At the Hatter Mansion there had just been a rather chaotic mafia war. So all of the Hatter staff were outside including their temporary member Aika, so when Boris came running full speed towards them it was noticed immediately by them all. When Boris finally stopped running he was right in front of Aika "Aika, you have to help me find Laula, she's run away and I need your help to find her." He said breathlessly, Aika looked down at Boris her eyes cold

"Why would I want to help Laula, in case you haven't noticed we aren't on great terms right now cat." She said bluntly, Boris glared at her

"You know what I disagree with Laula you and Peter White are perfect for each other, your exactly the same." He said angrily, A brief flicker of shock passed through Aika's eyes, she then sighed and ran her bloody fingers through her hair

"Fine I'll help you find Laula but I shall not talk to her." She said before following an angry Boris into the forest.

Laula was lost, which was really strange since normally she never got lost. "Hmm… Which direction should I go?" she asked herself, she began walking straight

"Okay it seems I'm going straight then." She replied. After around twenty minutes of aimless walking she arrived at a large strawberry field.

"This looks like a nice place to be miserable." Laula said satisfied walking right straight into the centre of the field, sat down and began to cry.

Ace was lost…again, just as he was about to randomly walk off he heard soft sobbing

"Hmm, maybe I should go and find out who's out here and crying…" he said to himself. It took Ace forty minutes to find the source of the crying – Laula in a pretty strawberry field.

"Hiya Laula! Why are you out here all alone crying of all things?" Ace asked smiling his signature idiotic smile. Laula looked up at him

"I'm not crying." She said between sobs, Ace laughed at her. "Really if your not crying than what are you doing?" he asked still smiling, Laula didn't respond for a little while

"Okay, I'm crying but please don't let anyone know I don't like crying." Laula pleaded, Ace laughed again

"Alright I promise not to let anyone know! Now you should probably go back to the Amusement Park and tell everyone your okay." He said slightly serious, Laula's head immediately shot up

"No! I don't want to go back to the Amusement Park!" Laula said immediately, Ace looked at her confused

"Well if you don't want to go back to the Amusement Park why don't you come with me to the Tower of Clover." Ace said happily, Laula looked at the ground then looked up at Ace and nodded

"Alright then, lets go!" He said laughing.

Boris and Aika had been looking around for Laula for an hour before Boris suddenly stopped and turned to Aika

"You know, this is all your fault." He said angrily, Aika glared at him

"My fault, how is this my fault?!" She yelled, Boris glared back at her

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you went nuts at her for breaking up you and that bloody rabbit." He snapped, Aika's eyes turned deadly

"How dare you speak to me like that, I understand people don't like my choice in men, but to be honest I think Laula made a mistake going out you, but have I ever said anything? No and do you know why, because I trust Laula's judgement!" Aika yelled at the now stunned Boris

"How long have you thought that?" Boris stammered, Aika looked at him

"Ever since I saw how lazy you were." Aika replied simply, Boris regained his composure

"Well I suppose we both learnt something today." He said before resuming his search, Aika quickly following.

Meanwhile Laula was having a great time walking around with Ace. After a few minutes with Ace it felt like all of her worries and fears had just miraculously disappeared, probably because it was just so damn funny to see Ace constantly get lost.

"Hey Laula you said you didn't want to go to the Amusement Park, well what about the Hatter Mansion?" Ace asked, Laula looked at Ace confused

"I wouldn't care if it was the Hatter Mansion, why?" She asked, Ace looked back at her smiling

"Well we appear to be at the Hatters!" Ace said cheerily, moving out of the way to show the large mansion's gates, Laula looked at Ace stupefied and sighed "Well I suppose I should go see Blood I haven't spoken to him in quite a while. Thanks for making me feel better Ace!" she said before walking towards the large gates.

After Boris and Aika random screaming match in the middle of nowhere they hadn't spoken to each other the entire search until Boris decided to break the torturous silence

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said about this being your fault its just that I'm not used to Laula randomly running off, no offence but that's more your thing." Boris said quietly, Aika laughed

"Your forgiven and your right Laula randomly running off isn't something she normally does, and I'm sorry about what I had said to you I'm just sick of being told what to do." She replied, Boris sighed

"Lets go back to the Hatters before we get to lost." He said walking in the direction of the mansion

"I suppose your right." Aika replied before also returning in the direction of the mansion.

As Laula got closer to the gate she noticed something strange, the twins or Elliot were nowhere to be found, so she decided to just walk right in. She expertly navigated the many winding corridors of the mansion until she came to Blood's room, she knocked on his door three times in quick succession before walking in.

"What is it you want?" Blood asked not looking up from his work, Laula smiled "I just wanted to talk." Laula replied, Blood looked up shock briefly passed through his dark eyes

"Laula, where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you." Blood asked smirking, Laula looked shocked

"Everyone's been looking for me, I find that hard to believe." Laula said looking down at the floor

"Well I don't know about the Heart Castle however everyone in the mansion and at the Amusement Park have been looking for you, almost for 2 days now." Blood replied blankly, Laula looked up at Blood

"Really? Wow I'm surprised people care that much, however I know one person who won't be looking for me, because she probably thinks I'm better off lost." Laula said looking down at the floor once again, Blood looked at her curiously

"Who might that be?" he asked, Laula sighed

"Aika, she probably really hates me right now." She replied, Blood laughed

"I had said everyone in the mansion was looking for you – that also includes Aika." He said smirking, Laula looked up at Blood confused

"Aika's been staying at the mansion?" Laula asked incredulously

"Yes, she's been here for about a week now I'd say, anyways it doesn't matter, you should probably go and show people your alright before this search gets too out of hand." Blood said, his attention back on his paperwork, Laula smiled "That sounds like a good idea." She said before walking out of his room.

Boris was looking rather dejected, he had really hoped to see Laula and tell her that no matter what random or crazy thing she does he'd always be there for her, Aika's constant poking broke him out of his reverie

"What?!" he shouted, Aika glared at him

"If you were looking over at the mansion not the ground, and then you wouldn't have said that." Aika said coldly, Boris looked up at the mansions gates and standing there looking embarrassed was Laula, his face brightened and he ran over to her

"Laula! Where have you been, I was so worried, please don't ever do that again, and I swear that next time you want to do something totally random I'll back you up one hundred percent." He said happily, Laula smiled weakly

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She replied, Boris looked up at her and his face fell

"You should apologise to Aika, she's been pretty angry and upset." He said seriously, Laula looked down

"I don't want to, what happens if she gets mad at me again, I don't want that to happen." Laula replied quietly, Boris smiled

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you the whole time." He said gently, Laula looked up and smiled weakly

"Okay." She said before they both walked over to Aika

"Umm, Aika I'm really sorry about what I did I never imagined that this much would happen I really didn't. Is it possible for you to forgive me, I completely understand if you won't." Laula said quietly, Aika's scowl turned into a smile "You know I'd forgive you, were best friends, just because you drive me up the wall sometimes I'll still be there for you no matter what." She said happily, Laula smiled brightly it made her feel really good to know that Aika was her friend again, Boris looked at Laula

"Laula you look really tired, maybe you should come back to the Amusement Park and have a rest." Boris said worriedly, Laula nodded her head

"Sounds good." She replied wearily.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 3 of Parasol, please let me know what could be improved...


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: **Again read previous chapters for proper disclaimer

* * *

It was now time for Aika to leave the Hatter Mansion and finally go do what she had been dreading all week long going back to the heart castle and apologising to Peter.

"Elder sister! Why do you have to go back to the castle, why can't you stay here?" The twins said hopefully, Aika smiled at them

"Sorry boys, but I can't spend another moment here doing whatever your boss tells me to, he's jus too annoying and he loves to mess with me, besides I think I've spent enough time here." She replied, the twins pouted

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" They whined, Aika sighed

"Sorry nothing can change mind, however I promise to visit more okay?" She reasoned, the twins smiled

"Okay! That fair." They said happily, Aika smiled

"Later boys!" she said before walking off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Peter White appeared in the vast desert that was commonly known as the world of dreams or Nightmare's realm, however in this instance it wasn't Nightmare who came to speak with Peter it was the Joker.

"Peter White, what is you want?" The Joker asked curiously, Peter looked down at the desert floor

"There is a certain person here who decided to play a dirty prank on me, and I really would like to see them suffer a little." Peter admitted shamefully, the Joker laughed

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked smiling, his mask (black Joker) butt in

"What he really means is why the (beep) do you need our help?" he asked irritably, The (white) Joker laughed

"Joker Shut up." He ordered, the mask didn't speak again.

"I don't care what you do, however it has to involve this." He said while grabbing out Laula's parasol

"Hmm I'll see what I can do.." The Joker said before disappearing leaving Peter alone in the vast desert.

When Aika finally reached her destination of the Heart Castle she began to feel nervous, it felt like forever since she'd been here last – the day she ran out of the castle. She took a deep breath and walked through the castle gates, Aika ignored the comments of the maids she walked passed knowing they'd be talking about how she was an idiot for forgiving the Prime Minister, she walked around the castle's many corridors before going towards Peter's room. When she arrived at his room she sighed

"Well I suppose I should get this over with." She said quietly before knocking on his door.

* * *

Peter felt dirty, normally he'd have no problem with carrying out revenge on a person, however Laula was different, he wasn't sure why but she was. Also there was the fact he had gone to the Jokers which only made him feel worse, because everyone knew they had a knack for coming up with cruel and unusual punishments. A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie, when he opened the door he was sure shock was evident on his face, because Aika was standing there in front of him. After the immediate shock wore off he hugged her

"Aika! I'm so glad you came back, I'm sorry for whatever I did but please don't run off again!" He said happily, Aika broke away from the hug and looked down.

"Listen Peter, you have nothing to be sorry for, I overreacted even though I didn't know all the facts. If anything I should be apologising to you." She said quietly, Peter smiled

"You have nothing to apologise for, if I was in your position I would have done the same." He said kindly, Aika looked up at him

"Really? So am I forgiven?" she asked, Peter laughed

"Yes I could never stay mad at you. I love you." He said before hugging her again, Aika sighed

"I'm so glad." She said relieved.

Laula was pacing back and forth in her room

"What on earth is missing?! I've searched my whole room and so far I've found nothing unaccounted for! Do you know what I'm missing?!" she yelled angrily to her pillows, the pillows said nothing

"You know, it would be nice if once, just bloody once you would respond to me because your secretive silence is really getting on my nerves!" she said throwing each and every one of the pillows as hard as she could at the wall while she spoke she sighed and picked up one of the pillows and hugged it close

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just you never seem to answer me and it makes me feel as if you don't really care, even though I know you do." She said softly before placing the pillow back on her bed. Once each pillow was back in it's specific place she walked out into the Park, if she couldn't figure out what was missing she was sure Boris could, so she went off to search for Boris.

* * *

Aika had been sitting in Peter's room filling him in on what she had been doing for the past week, with Peter listening intently

"Wow, seems like you were busy the whole week." He said impressed, Aika laughed bitterly

"You have no idea, and for the record I have no idea how people can work for Blood Dupre, he is such an egotistical jerk who really enjoys pushing people around." She said grumpily, Peter smiled

"Well I'm glad you came back here in the end." He said happily, Aika smiled

"Oh, that reminds me what did you do with Laula's parasol?" Aika asked curiously, Peter stiffened

"I didn't know it was missing." He lied quickly, Aika looked at him suspiciously and then laughed

"I guess I just jumped to conclusions, sorry I thought you stole it." She said smiling, Peter laughed weakly

"That was a rather far fetched conclusion." He said smiling while on the inside he sighed in relief.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching she found the caught sight of the familiar bright pink fur, which she immediately followed,

"Hey Boris!" she yelled, the fur she was chasing suddenly stopped and turned back and walked over to Laula

"Hey Laula! Come to find me for any reason?" He asked curiously, Laula laughed

"I know you might find this a stupid question but I wanted to know if you had any idea what I'm missing, because I have this feeling something's missing but everything appears to be in place." She said exasperated. Boris thought about for a moment and the Aika's words echoed through his head 'Tell Laula he parasol is missing.' Boris smiled

"You really have no idea what's missing do you?" he said surprised, Laula glared at him

"I happen to be forgetful, now can you please tell me what's missing its been annoying me for some time now." She said irritated, Boris laughed

"Alright I'll tell you. It's your parasol that's what's missing." He replied, Laula suddenly had look in her eyes no one in Wonderland aside from Aika had ever seen. A look of pure fury

"Damn it. Peter White. He is dead." She seethed before walking towards the castle

"Oh man, I have to see this." Boris laughed before running after her.

Laula marched up to the gates of the Heart Castle her fury building and with every step her crystal blue eyes became a darker shade of red until the settled on a deep crimson that would rival the colour of Peter's eyes. She pushed through the gates ignoring the shocked expressions on the maids and walked through the corridors, however in her fury forgot she actually had no idea where Peter's room was. Laula grabbed one of the maids by the scruff of the neck and pushed the terrified maid into the wall

"Where's that bloody rabbit White's room?" she spat, the maid timidly gave her directions and Laula dropped the maid and followed her instructions. Before she ended up at Peter's door, she kicked open the door and glared at both the stunned Peter and Aika

"Where's my parasol you filthy rabbit." She growled.

* * *

Aika and Peter were talking happily before suddenly the door was kicked in by Laula. Aika had only seen her like that once before this and most of the time anyone who's seen Laula that angry didn't live long afterwards. Laula was getting impatient no one had answered her question very quickly and it was making her very annoyed.

"Are you going to answer the question or are you a stupid rabbit too." Laula said angrily, Aika was unsure what to do. Laula was scary when she was angry but Peter could get pretty scary when he got angry too, it was making Aika's head hurt. Peter stood up and confronted Laula

"I don't have it." He answered truthfully, Laula placed her electrically charged finger tips right at Peter's neck

"Wrong answer." She said coldly, before Laula could electrocute Peter Aika stepped in and grabbed her wrist

"Aika? Why are you protecting this idiotic rabbit, he stole my parasol." She said furiously, this time Aika got mad

"He's telling the truth he really doesn't have the parasol. Now would you kindly leave and cool off, before I do something I'll regret." Aika threatened before letting go of her wrist, Laula glared at the two of them

"This isn't over." She said darkly before walking out, with Boris following closely behind.

* * *

After a few deep breaths and a threat if she didn't calm down they'd get a straight-jacket, the people at the Amusement Park managed to relax Laula, who was now in her room.

"That stupid Peter White causing me to lose control of my powers like Aika does on a constant basis, and now thanks to that I'm about to cause the storm of the century…" Laula mumbled sleepily. Soon after her complaint she was fast asleep and in the world of dreams.

"Laula, you seem far less docile than last time we met, has something happened?" Nightmare asked confused, Laula glared at the ground

"It's that annoying rabbit Peter White, he is constantly getting on my nerves and now I swear he's hiding something from me." Laula replied bitterly, Nightmare laughed

"Peter White hides many things from people what in particular secret is he hiding that has made you so mad?" Nightmare asked genuinely curious, Laula continued to look at the ground

"He's keeping where he's hidden my parasol a secret. Hey! You can read minds, can you find out where he's hidden it!" Laula said looking hopeful, Nightmare considered her idea

"I don't know…It would be a huge betrayal of trust." He said still considering it, Laula looked up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes

"Please Nightmare, I'll do some of your paperwork for a month." She said in the cutest voice she could muster, Nightmare gave in

"Alright I will, however you can't tell I soul I've done this for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Nightmare said before disappearing and putting Laula into a dream for the time being.

* * *

Laula soon found herself once again back into Nightmare's realm

"Have you got the information for me?" Laula asked sweetly, Nightmare sighed

"It wasn't easy to get since he's very paranoid ever since your visit but I found out. He was correct when he said that he didn't have it. He doesn't, he gave your parasol to the Jokers." He replied blankly, Laula's face brightened

"Alright, where can I find the Jokers?" Laula asked excitedly, Nightmare frowned

"I don't think you should go see the Jokers, they are tricksters and masters at manipulation, they aren't people you should get involved with." Nightmare warned, Laula smiled

"I think I can handle myself, just tell me how to find them." She said confidently. Once again Nightmare sighed and gave in

"Alright then, If you want to find the Jokers go to the forest and you'll see the circus when you find the circus you'll find the Jokers, now it's time for you to wake up." He said before disappearing.

* * *

Laula woke up in her bed knowing exactly what she needed to do. There was a major thunderstorm raging in background, caused most likely by Laula, however the thunderstorm was just what she needed because Boris wouldn't dare come out into the rain 'bless him for being a cat' she thought and if Aika was told about what she was about to do it wouldn't matter because she would be staying in her room just watching the lightning like she always did. She dressed in her normal outfit, but with her baby pink rain coat over the top and her light yellow umbrella and set out for the forest. Laula had been roaming the forest for twenty minutes before the world began to go blurry and then she was standing in a dead silent prison. Normally silent prisons weren't that uncommon however there was a thunderstorm in Wonderland at this time, if this place was part of Wonderland where was the noise from the storm

"Joker! Where are you!" Laula yelled her voice echoing throughout the complex

"You called miss?" A voice answered from behind her. Laula turned around to see a man in a prison guard with red hair that fell just below his shoulders and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Are you the Joker?" Laula asked confidently. This man didn't look dangerous at all to Laula

"I am the Joker yes." The man replied smiling

"He however isn't the only Joker." Said an identical voice from behind her, she turned to see a man who looked exactly like the one that was now behind her only he was frowning, The other Joker from behind Laula walked over to stand next to his double ganger

"What is it you need?" The Joker which was smiling asked

* * *

Laula stared at the two identical jokers the only way to tell them apart was one always smiled and one never did. In her mind they reminded her of the two sides of life. So in her mind she labelled the two; the one who always smiled was 'White' and the one who frowned 'Black' then she finally answered the Jokers question

"I came here for the parasol Peter White stole from me and gave to you." Laula answered with more courage than she felt she had. The Black Joker smirked

"So you're the one we get to mess with." He said excitedly, the White Joker looked at his opposite

"It appears she is. Excuse me miss but is the parasol you are talking about this one?" The White Joker asked, while drawing out the parasol, Laula's eyes went wide with recognition

"Yes that's the parasol!" she answered excitedly, the White Jokers smile grew wider

"Oh really? Well then I hope you don't mind if I do this." He said before snapping the white wooden neck of the parasol and let it fall to the ground right at Laula's feet. Her legs suddenly became unable to support her weight and she fell to the floor right next to the broken remains of her beloved parasol, her shaky hands reached out and grabbed the two pieces. The Black Joker began laughing.

"I'll see you later." The White Joker said cheerily, the prison faded away, the Black Jokers cruel laughter along with it. Laula was glad it was raining, because it could mask her uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

After Laula regained control of the sobs that had taken control of her she began walking towards the Heart Castle, she needed to show this to Aika. It took her twice as long as normal to reach the castle, and walked directly inside and numbly walked towards Aika's room, she didn't bother knocking knowing full well that it wouldn't matter even if she did, she'd be aloud in. Aika looked away from her window and looked over at her door

"Laula? What are doing here, and all soaking wet?" Aika asked concerned, Laula dropped the remains of her parasol

"Broken." She said quietly before leaving, heading back to the Amusement Park. Aika walked over to the parasol and looked at the damage. It was snapped directly in the middle, and to Aika's joy she knew it could be repaired.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay if you haven't figured it out yet I happen to hate Blood Dupre... A lot. Don't ask me why I just really do.


	5. Fix Me

**Disclaimer: **I am NOT going through this again...

* * *

Ever since Laula's encounter with the Joker she had been in a major depression, every staff member at the Amusement Park seemed confused at Laula's sudden mood shift, from cheery smiles to downcast looks. Boris had tried every trick he knew to make Laula feel better but nothing had worked, and Gowland 'played' her a cheep up song – that made her feel worse. Nothing could make Laula feel better about the loss of her beloved parasol and they all knew it. In her room Laula began to lament to her pillow therapists.

"Why did Peter have to do this to me. I've never done anything bad to him..." she said sadly, the pillows were silent

"Okay, so I did break him up with Aika, but she came back to him in the end, doesn't that make it all better?" she asked them, as usual the pillows didn't say a word

"Oh, your right I deserved it, but you could have at least tried to make me feel better. Some team of therapists you are." She complained.

* * *

Aika had been in her lab for days and so far all she had accomplished was a few large explosions and a lot of accidently killed maids and soldiers. Her idea was simple enough fix Laula's parasol and to make sure it wouldn't break again add the power of vampire strength. Fixing the parasol was easy however she was having major trouble with the adding vampire strength to it. Another explosion was created

"Damn! I was sure that would be the answer." Aika complained – her white lab coat now covered in large black dots and the bottom of the coat was filled with holes ranging from very small dots to some the size of her fist.

"Hmm if I can't add the strength maybe I should just start on the other project I have to do." She said to herself, and then she began melting some metal.

* * *

Laula had been in her room for hours and it was really starting to worry Boris, after his attempts at cheering her up failed, he had become more and more worried about Laula's fragile sanity, so he decided to do something about it – initiate an intervention, so Boris went around to all the territories and invited all the role holders to a meeting about Laula's mental instability.

"What do you want cat, I'm sure we were all busy." Peter said bluntly, Boris glared at him

"Yes, I'm sure you were very busy, skipping work and stalking Aika." Boris snapped, Peter didn't interrupt again.

"Now, I called everyone here for one reason. Laula. She hasn't been acting herself since her parasol was broken by the Joker." Boris said once again glaring at Peter.

"Anyways I was planning to hold an intervention for her, to let her know that life will go on even if she has no parasol. So how many of you will join me?" He asked them all. Each of them looked at each other and then at Boris. Blood then stood up.

"I suppose I should help, she is a friend after all." He said blankly, Elliot and the twins then stood next to their boss

"If Blood will help then so will we." Elliot said loyally, one by one the role holders all began to stand and say they'll help, even Peter which was a major surprise to everyone.

"Excellent. Now that I know you'll all help we can get started on setting things up. Oh! Before I forget, does anyone know where Aika is, she would be a huge help in all of this." Boris asked, once he had brought it up everyone began asking the same question, Aika hadn't been seen for the same amount of time as Laula

"Aika is in her lab, I have no idea what she's been doing but she's been in there for a really long time and hasn't come out." Peter replied before walking off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Aika had been working for a week straight only coming out of her lab on occasions which really freaked out Peter because every time she came out she had huge holes in her lab coat or her hands were charred black and every time she was muttering about some science thing no one had ever heard of and it was getting out of hand, Peter had attempted to stay out of Aika's way but after this long it was getting far too long for him to wait, so he decided to go into her lab and demand to know what she had been doing. He walked over to the door of the lab and knocked

"Coming!" Aika shouted before another explosion went off. As she opened the door jet black smoke spilled out into the clean air and Aika was coughing from the fumes as she came to the door. She looked much worse than the last time he saw her, her hair was black in some places from soot, her clothing was completely charred and it looked like she hadn't slept for weeks

"Hi Peter! What can I help you with!" Aika said happily, Peter looked at her concerned

"Are you alright? Normally your not this hyper…" Peter said trailing off, Aika smiled

"Oh, that's the mass amounts of caffeine in my system talking, but seriously what are you doing here the maids marked this entire floor as too dangerous to enter." Aika said seriously, Peter continued to look at her concerned

"I think you stop experimenting for a little while, or else you could really injure yourself." Peter said concerned, Aika laughed and kissed him lightly on the nose

"Don't worry about me, now go do your work." She said before closing the door in Peter's face, he grudgingly went back to work.

* * *

Laula was lying on her bed in her room, this has been happening a lot recently, when Boris came into her room

"Hey Laula, would you mind coming with me for a little bit, I don't like you not going out at all it's not healthy." Boris said concerned, Laula looked up at him and sighed

"I guess I could go out for a little bit." She said quietly, Boris smiled

"I'm glad your finally coming out of your room, now we'll be going to the Clover Tower I hope that's no problem." Boris said happily, Laula nodded

"I don't mind, as long as it won't take long." She said while heading to the door. When Boris took Laula into the room he said they'd be waiting in she was surprised to see all the role holders in the same room.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, everyone began fidgeting none of them wanted to say, the Peirce spoke up

"This is your intervention!" he said smiling, everyone looked at Peirce when it came to blunt and stupid remarks Pierce took the cake, because no one wanted to tell Laula directly what this was.

"This is an intervention for me? Why do I need an intervention." She asked really confused now, this time it was Julius who spoke

"We were all worried about you just walking around the place depressed all because of an umbrella." He said gruffly, Laula sighed

"Listen I appreciate what trouble you've gone to for me, however it was all for nothing." She reasoned to them

"She's right this is all for nothing said a voice from behind Laula; Laula moved out of the way to reveal a panting Aika who's lab coat was almost in tatters and her hair was completely jet black.

"Aika…What happened to you?" Gray asked stunned, Aika smiled

"While all of you were sulking about Laula being depressed I was actually doing something." She said still catching her breath.

* * *

Everyone was now looking at Aika who had only just caught her breath, Peter walked over to Aika and hit her across the head, Aika glared at him

"What the hell did you do that for!?" She yelled, Peter stared at her

"You told me you'd be careful not nearly kill yourself!" he yelled back before this could get into a large argument Vivaldi stepped in

"Both of you leave your domestic quarrels to somewhere else and Aika please tell us what you have been doing." She said angrily, Aika regained her composure and took something out of her pocket

"Well first I have this for Laula, it was a silver medallion on a chain with a carving of the Amusement Park on the back and Laula's name inscribed on the front. Laula looked at it stunned

"Aika, it's so pretty, is this what you've been doing all this time?" She asked amazed, Aika looked at her

"Well partly I also was doing something else." She said laughing, Laula looked at her friend stunned

"What else had you been doing?" she asked confused, Aika smirked "Oh I don't know, maybe repairing your parasol." She said while pulling out Laula's old parasol which was fixed completely and with a new coat of white paint on the neck, Laula looked at her friend not quite comprehending what had just happened

"You fixed my parasol?" She asked wide eyed, Aika smiled "Yes I did and I also managed to add the power of vampire strength into the wood so it can't be snapped again, and believe me it took a lot of trial and error to get that done." Aika replied exhausted. Laula ran up and hugged her friend

"Thank you so much! I have no idea how to repay you!" she said tears of joy welling in her crystal eyes, Aika laughed

"You don't have to repay me, just don't break it, or the medallion for that matter it was hand crafted." Aika replied smiling.

* * *

The intervention for Laula had been successfully been avoided thanks to the efforts of Aika who had said wouldn't be stepping in her lab for quite some time, which relieved everyone. There was only one more problem that needed to be addressed Laula's plan for revenge, she had been so depressed about the death of her parasol she hadn't even considered it but now that she had her parasol back she was in major planning mode. This made Boris uneasy, so he went to the only assassin capable of tracking Laula's movements. Aika. He walked through the Heart Castle corridors until he reached Aika's room and knocked on her door quietly

"It's open!" Aika yelled, clearly she couldn't be bothered opening the door.

"Hey Aika, I have a favour to ask you." Boris said standing in Aika's doorway, Aika looked up from the book she was reading

"What do you need me to do?" She asked confused, Boris sighed "Listen lately Laula has been planning revenge on the Jokers and I don't think she understands the danger she'd be putting herself in by attempting revenge on the them, so would you mind tracking her movements so that I could stop her before she does something dangerous." He explained, Aika's head was spinning from the very long explanation and sighed

"Fine I'll watch over her, now can I please get back to my book.?" She asked waving him away, Boris smiled

"Thanks." He said before heading back to the Park.

* * *

**A/N: **I seriously cannot believe that Laula would get so depressed over a broken Parasol, however since the character is not based off me I can't complain..


End file.
